monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Finnegan Wake
|birthday=N/A |age=17 |pet=A ghost cheetah would be my skultimate pet, because they're the fastest creature in the monster world...but they're too wild to be tamed. |bffs=Lorna McNessie and Gigi Grant |log= }} Finnegan Wake is a 2013-introduced and all around character. He is son of mermaids and a student at Monster High. He loves extreme sports and any other activity that lets him live on the edge, but is often frustrated by others trying to get him to do something more peaceful. This is because he uses a wheelchair and therefore people see him as fragile and helpless. Finnegan is not one to put up with that, but he can forgive if the offenders recognize the error of their behavior. Character Personality If it isn't extreme and it isn't now, it has very little chance of getting Finnegan's attention. Adrenaline rushes are what he lives for and suggesting he should be more careful does little but seriously tick him off. He is, however, a loyal friend under his intimidating appearance. Finnegan is an individual that values health too: he is fit and strong, and does the best for his metabolism, such as going for cardio exercises and making himself some healthy smoothies. He needs a wheelchair due to a condition he was born with, a motor disability in his tail which he justifies as "I was just born this way. My tail just never worked." He isn't particularly awkward when talking about the situation, as long as people don't make less of him and when people make accusative commentary towards him, which he usually deals with brains over violence. Appearance He has blue skin, a dark blue tail, dark blue hair set in a mohawk, and blue eyes. He wears a yellow t-shirt with orange detailing, goggles, and sports tattoos on his arms, which he claims as a state of responsibility, and adds that they were indeed kind of painful to make. His wheelchair is decked out with flaming skulls and his wheels are decorated with flames. Relationships Family Finnegan's family most likely consists of merfolks. Friends Finnegan considers Lorna McNessie one of his best friends, however the background behind this relationship is still unknown, possibly due to both being water creatures. He is also close friends with Robecca Steam, a fellow daredevil with a passion for adrenaline and stunts, and he respects her and her "internal clock restriction". He also acquired a buddy in his local children's hospital, River, who has a motor disability that Finnegan can relate to. Finnegan was also the one who advised and convinced River to take physical therapy, leading to River's overcoming of his condition, leading to a close relationship between the two merfolk. Additionally, he is also close with Doctor J., a specialist therapist at said children's hospital. Romance Finnegan has a crush on Gigi Grant, a girl he didn't know or talk to until the two met at a cardio exercise, in the boardwalk. Since then the two have been close friends, though they're not in a romantic relationship. Finnegan finds her cute, attractive and cool, and the two can relate to each other, since Finnegan is bound to his wheelchair like Gigi was once bound to a lantern and its rules. Name Finnegan's name comes from the 1800s Irish street ballad "Finnegan's Wake", also possibly from the James Joyce novel published under the same name. Timeline * March 13, 2013: Finnegan Wake appears in the Russian release of "Ready, Wheeling and Able". * August 08, 2013: Finnegan Wake makes his 2D cartoon debut in "Ready, Wheeling and Able". * August 15, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Finnegan Wake. * September 02, 2014: Finnegan Wake is one of the contenders in the doll election of 2014, which introduces him as Rider before putting him up under his trademarked name a few minutes later. * June 29, 2015: Finnegan Wake's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * July 09, 2015: Finnegan Wake's debut doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. Finnegan Wake's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * Late August, 2015: Finnegan Wake's debut doll is released as a lone doll in Europe. He is exclusive to the Mattel store in the USA, where he is available Mid September. Notes * His preliminary name is Rider. It shows up in "Ready, Wheeling and Able" and "Decomposition Class". Gallery Hero-Finnegan-Doll_tcm577-226076.jpg tumblr_nqqdxdG91L1szp73uo1_400.png Icon - Finnegan Wake.jpg Facebook - Finnegan banner.jpg Category:Characters Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Males Category:Mermen